


The Needs of The One

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It's </i>Star Trek<i>. This is important human culture right here, but if you're gonna make stupid comments I'm kicking you out."</i></p>
<p>Prompt: Gaming/watching a movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Needs of The One

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen _Star Trek III: The Search for Spock_ you're probably going to be horribly lost here. The solution to this is to go watch it.

"What are you watching?" Cas sat down on the couch beside Dean, head tilted at the TV screen as the title - _Star Trek III: The Search for Spock_ scrolled past.

"It's _Star Trek_. This is important human culture right here, but if you're gonna make stupid comments I'm kicking you out."

"I will endeavour not to make any stupid comments." Cas kicked his shoes off like Dean had taught him and drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them close. Dean always insisted that he couldn't possibly be comfortable like that, but he found the position ideal for concentrating on the television, and since this was clearly important to Dean, he intended to concentrate.

Cas listened carefully to all of Dean's running commentary about who the characters were and what they did on the ship, what the Federation was and finally, that Kirk was about to steal his ship back. He went quiet after that, apparently engrossed in the narrative, and Cas stopped himself from asking questions about Spock, the man they were looking for, who had apparently been important to the Captain.

Dean looked startled when Cas laughed at Scotty's comment about Chimpanzees, and Cas wondered if perhaps it wasn't actually funny, but he could see amusement in Dean's eyes as well, so perhaps he was just surprised that he got the joke.

He was _trying_ to seem more human for Dean, and it had been funny. He simply wasn't used to laughing out loud, and so Dean wasn't used to it, either. Perhaps they needed more movie nights.

Though he'd begun watching out of simple curiosity, wanting to see what it was about this film that made Dean threaten to ban him from the living room, Cas found himself engrossed in the story, wanting Captain Kirk and his crew to win the day and save their friend. Engaging with fiction was a human trait he'd never really understood, though watching Dean do so was apparently educational, since now he was desperate to see Kirk and Spock reunited and whole again.

"The needs of the one outweigh the needs of the many." Cas repeated after Kirk, rolling the words around his mouth testingly. Dean turned to him, a tired smile playing over his lips.

"Remember when Spock said the opposite, at the start? Kirk's letting him know that sometimes family isn't about logic," Dean explained, as though this was something he'd learned when he was very young and never questioned since. Cas let the sentiment sink in as the credits rolled.

"I believe I understand why you enjoy this movie."

Dean turned to Cas with a raised eyebrow. "Hit me."

"You are Captain Kirk." Cas nodded.

Now it was Dean's turn to laugh. "Because I'm handsome, charming, charismatic and kind of a badass?"

Cas smiled wryly, barely more than a twitch to the untrained eye, and shrugged. "That, I suppose, strengthens the resemblance. But it's not what I mean."

"What _do_ you mean?"

"I mean that you are Captain Kirk, because you are a very good friend to Mr. Spock."

Dean smiled and stood up, stretching his arms above his head dramatically. "Yeah, well. Live long and prosper, Cas." He winked and then wandered off to the kitchen, leaving Cas to figure out how to imitate the Vulcan hand sign.


End file.
